The present invention relates to containers for edible products such as condiments which are generally used in association with other food products. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auxiliary condiment container that provides the convenience of handy availability of condiments, such as catsup, with foodstuff, such as french fries, in an associated container. Prior containers are known which effectively hold a supply of condiment separate from the associated foodstuff. However, such separate containers all have disadvantages nicely avoided by the present invention. For example, they are not attachable to the primary foodstuff container, and thus are not supportable with the primary container in a one-hand manner. In other arrangements the user would have to empty the entire contents of a condiment receptacle onto the primary foodstuff to avoid awkwardness of separately supporting the condiment receptacle, thus making it difficult to distribute the condiment evenly, or to eat pieces of the foodstuff without messiness.
Such prior receptacles fail to provide the present invention's advantages. There is needed an arrangement for providing full support of the condiment receptacle wholly from the primary foodstuff container without any structural modification of the primary container itself. There is a particular need in the fast-food industry for a condiment container which contains a separate supply of catsup and which has means for engaging the holder to a package of french fries.